


Closure

by free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy loves him so much, Drugs, Freddy is sad and lonely :(, M/M, Overdose, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempts, but he doesn’t know yet so 🤫, depression and anxiety, drug dealers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois/pseuds/free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois
Summary: Freddy needs closure.





	Closure

Freddy knee a guy who knew a guy. That’s how he got it, after all.

Laars Loedahff was known for being somewhat of the school’s ‘bad boy.’ He smoked cigarettes and pot, drank alcohol, popped pills, and had lots of sex. He knew all the ‘dealers’ and ‘hotspots’ and such things.

Freddy knew this. He also knew that Laars was in his Physics class. Which—he knew—was his way in.

This was why Freddy approached the boy at the end of class, gathering his binder and books into his bag and pushing his chair in with his foot as he did so.

The curly haired boy scurried to the back of the classroom where the group of ‘bad kids’ sat. But Freddy only wanted Laars. Laars had the real connections.

Mikayla Piniciolli—notorious for being a whore and all around bitch—sat on a desk, leaning back enough so that everyone could see her jean covered crotch, but leaning forward enough to show off some cleavage. 

Bez Haylaeds—his real name probably is not Bez— is actually sitting on the floor, leaned up against the wall, hood pulled up over his head, eyes closed, explicit rap music sneaking out of his Beats.

Nate Melle—high all the time and high right now—sat on his chair, two litre bottle of Mountain Dew wedged between his acid-washed jean-clad thighs, iPhone XR+ in his right hand and his left hand up in his hair, shaking it around as he laughed too loud at something Mikayla said that wasn’t really that funny.

Five or six other kids—your classic whores, dicks, junkies, rebels and whatnot—were strewn around the area as well, some talking, some laughing, some sitting on others’ laps and blowing bubblegum or picking tobacco out of their teeth.

And in the very center of the whole mess sat Laars Loedahff himself, king of the chaos, leaned back and legs spread in a sort of power stance, while a giggling redhead with shining braces and a letterman jacket braided is long-ish blonde hair.

Freddy realised that he had been standing and staring much too long and eventually, the redhead noticed and said, in a very rude tone, “Can I help you with something?” and all eyes went to Freddy (then to his cane, then back to Freddy).

Freddy rocked on his feet, leaning on his cane a bit more and picking at a loose string in the bottom of his denim jacket.

“Um...I just...” he turned a little pink. “Can-can I talk to Laars?”

The redhead looked him up and down, then said, “He’s not gay.”

“He is bi though, Ada,” a tall girl with a pixie cut and a Bob Ross halter top added with a bit of a laugh.

Ada scowled at her. “So?! That doesn’t mean anything. He’s with me.”

“And me,” Mikayla added, picking at her nail polish. “And Violet and Caitlyn and Katherine and—“

“Shut it.” Ada was flaming now, and Freddy looked more awkward than ever.

All of the sudden, Laars reached up and grabbed the back of Ada’s head and pulled her down into a kiss, in which it was so clearly obvious that Laars was shoving his tongue down her throat.

Laars stood up when he pulled away, leaving Ada breathless.

He walked over to Freddy and shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and leaned in a bit.

Freddy had to look up to maintain eye contact.

“What’s up..” he looked at Freddy’s cane. “..disabled boy..?”

He said it as more of a surprised question then a statement.

“What do you want?”

“I, um...” Freddy looked past Laars’ shoulder and saw that no one was looking (that didn’t mean no one was listening, Freddy’s mind said). “I’m just looking....um...do you know anyone who sells....you know..?”

Laars laughed. “Drugs?” He said a bit too loudly.

Freddy winced and looked behind him. No teachers, no students. He looked at the gang behind Laars and saw that no one looked surprised.

“The little disabled boy’s looking for some narcs?” He smirked, and leaned in a bit closer.

Freddy felt sick. “Y-Yeah, just...um...h....her........her—“

“Heroin?” The tall girl finished for him.

Laars turned and frowned at her. She shrugged. “Seemed like he needed some help.”

Laars turned back to him. “Look, every Friday–that’s today, by the way–Lucie’s gonna be in the third stall in the second floor bathroom. Bring about 5 bucks—if you have no syringe, bring an extra fifteen, and Lucie’ll getcha one.”

Freddy sighed. “Th-thanks..”

“No problemo, buddy,” Laars slapped him on the back, making Freddy slip a little. “But I will need payment.” 

Freddy sighed. Of course. “I don’t have a lot of money—“

“Look, next Thursday, meet me in the shed out in front of school after school ends and I’ll have a job for you.”

“O-okay...” 

“Okay, then. Go on your merry little disabled way.” Laars turned his shoulders towards the door and gave him a gentle shove in the right direction, which for Freddy and the way he was holding his cane, wasn’t so gentle. He caught himself before he could fall, though, and started on his way out the door again.

“Try not to fall!” Laars called after him, and Nate’s giggles and snickers weren’t so quiet when they followed.

Freddy’s ears were bright red with embarrassment when he closed the creaking wooded classroom door behind him.


End file.
